The Wonders Of A New Family
by HollyBlue2
Summary: When Alex has to go to a children's home after Jack is killed in the car explosion, he finds that there is a new family waiting for him, he just needs to trust himself...
1. Why Can't I Just Live With You?

Okey dokey :) Yes, I'm starting a new fic... And yes I will be updating the others too, it's just the plot bunnies are attacking me to no end about this one and I just had to get it down before I went insane (not that I'm not there already) :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Wonders of a New Family<strong>

**Chapter 1: ****"Why can't I just live with you?" **

* * *

><p>My bag was packed, ready to go. Though I don't want to, not one bit. Ben had told me that there would be people like me there, where I was going.<p>

"Why can't I just live with you?" I had asked him.

"There are rules Alex."

Stuff the rules. I thought as I dashed into the back of the black jeep. It was raining hard and it was generally miserable. I did my seatbelt up and Ben got in the front. He turned the key in the ignition and the jeep burst into life. I took one last look at my home, it looked sullen. The 'For Sale' sign was being battered about in the wind, it didn't belong there. I belonged there with Jack.

She'll be back for me one day, I hope. We left the house behind and were soon travelling on the motorway to my new location. The rain had stopped by the time we'd got to the house. The sign at the end of the long driveway said 'Crystal View House' in big black, bold lettering. I could hear the stones crunching under the tyres. I tried to see what the house looked like and I finally saw it. It was huge. It was one of those buildings that were stunningly old. It was sort of Victorian. There was ivy growing up the walls, the large double-glazed windows looked new against the old brickwork. The bricks seemed to be a patchwork of colours ranging from red to a dark grey. There was a red door and a woman was stood at it.

I heard Ben turn off the engine and I undid my seatbelt and opened the door carefully. I stepped out, not noticing the murky puddle below me and stepped right in it. The water went straight through my trainer and I jumped out of it as quick as possible. I should have been looking where I was going.

The woman who had been stood at the door was now walking over to Ben and I. Ben had grabbed my rucksack from the boot and passed it over to me. I slung it over my shoulder and felt it thump against my back.

"Hello, you must be Alex. My name is Anita Drake. I'm the head social worker here at Crystal View House." She had a soft voice that matched her flowing brown hair that came to her shoulders.

"Hi," I replied.

"Hi." Ben said from behind me, he stuck out his hand for Anita to take and she did, shaking it vigorously.

"Come inside and I'll show you to your room Alex and you can meet everyone else here." Her voice seemed cheery, very... very Jack-like.

I followed Anita into the hallway. On the left was a shoe rack with about a hundred pairs of shoes on it, okay so that was a bit of an exaggeration, but there were a lot of shoes. On the right was an old picture of what I guessed to be the house a long time ago.

She walked up the stairs, the soles of her shoes tapping on the wooden staircase. I followed her up. The walls were covered in pictures, mainly in colourful crayon. They were pictures of families. I wondered if they were what the other children here were looking for.

"So, here's your room Alex." She opened the door and my attention snapped back towards her. The room was painted a light blue colour. Inside there was a chest of drawers, a small wardrobe and a bed with a table beside it. I went in and sat on the bed. The duvet was a chequered pattered of blues that matched the walls.

"Thank you." Anita left me to unpack and Ben came and sat next to me. "Are you sure I can't live with you?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry." He sighed and passed my bag to me.

Unzipping the bag I pulled out the few items of clothing I had brought with me, the picture frame of Jack and I and a few bits and pieces like my Chelsea football posters. I could feel Ben's eyes on me as I wandered round the room placing all the items as I wished.

"I need to get back to the 'bank', Alex."

I sighed. Ben was the only person I had right now and I really didn't want him to leave.

"Sorry, I'll keep in touch, I promise." Ben stood up, adjusting his suit that he was wearing.

I followed him back downstairs, watching as he shook hands with Anita and said thank you for looking after me. I sat down on the bottom step and watched him walk out the door.

There were shouts from the other end of the hallway where I could see the kitchen. Two boys were coming in from outside. One had a football in his hand. He had mousey-brown hair and pale greeny-brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned much like my own. His shirt was covered in mud. It was a Fulham F.C shirt, Chelsea's rival football club. Taking off his trainers the boy with the football shirt on came up to me.

"You must be the new boy, my name is Josh. This is Matt," He pointed to the boy behind him; he had black hair and light hazel eyes. His skin was light compared to Josh's.

"Alex," I told them, my voice came out cold, I hadn't expected it to be like that. My voice obviously didn't affect the boy in front of me as he smiled and charged past me, Matt following closely on his tail.

I heard them close one of the bedroom doors shut and then I went up to my own. I shut the door quietly and lay on my bed in the sort of quietness.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Good, Bad, Mediocre please tell me :)<p> 


	2. I Wish I was A Normal Teenager

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers :)

Serenityselena, bb, ReillyScarecrowRocks, How Awkward This Must Be, scamp87, Tigertopaz-Titanium Banana and Carrotcake28...

...And those who voted in my poll... if you haven't voted you can go to my profile and check it out :)

(Warning: mentions of child abuse)

* * *

><p><strong>The Wonders of a New Family<strong>

**Chapter 2: "I Wish I Was A Normal Teenager..."**

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I heard Anita calling everyone to the dining room for dinner. I rubbed my eyes and put on a jumper. I walked silently downstairs. I could hear everyone else laughing and teasing each other in the dining room. There was an empty seat next to Josh. I pulled out my chair and sat down.<p>

"Want to play football after dinner Alex?" Josh asked me.

"Uh, no thanks, I need to finish my room. Maybe another day?" I didn't want to play football, not right now anyway.

"That's alright." He smiled and turned back to his dinner that had now been put in front of him.

We were having cheese and tomato pizza tonight. Josh told me that they had pizza every Friday. I looked around at the seven children of varying ages happily chatting to one another. They were so normal. Why couldn't I be like that? I thought. I ate all of my pizza and then Anita and another social worker I hadn't met brought us some Angel Delight for our pudding. I remember Jack would make this for me when I was younger, butterscotch was always my favourite. It was chocolate Angel Delight, another of my favourites, one Jack rarely made.

I finished my pudding and I saw that everyone was starting to leave the table. I dashed up the stairs and into my new room. I had a poster of my favourite Chelsea football player – Frank Lampard – that my uncle had given me for my twelfth birthday on my wall next to my bed. I remembered when I had really wanted to be a football star... but that wasn't going to happen now was it?

Walking over to my window I was astonished with the view I was met with. Beautiful, fairytale like rolling hills, a small pond at the back of the house, I could see small orange fish darting about. There was a knock on my door and I spun round to see Josh's head poking round the door.

"Sorry," I told him, thinking he would be upset that I hadn't agreed to play football with him.

"It's alright, you've just moved in." He told me. The windowsill was wide enough for me to sit on so I did and Josh came and sat opposite me. He didn't seem to be fazed by my cold eyes that Ben had told me about. "So, what about you then, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh," I wasn't sure what to say. "My parents died when I was about one-years-old, so my uncle looked after me, before he was killed in a car accident. Then my house keeper took over but her Visa ran out. She had to be deported back to America. What about you?" I rattled my story out, though most of it was the truth, I hated lying to people about what really happened, but no one is going to believe that my uncle was a spy and was KIA, which in turn meant me becoming a spy...

"Geez, I didn't expect that. But me; my dad was a drunk. I was about seven when my mum died because of _him_," He spat the name out as if it was poison. "The when she was gone he started on me. I would come home from school and he would be waiting for me." I saw a tear creeping out the corner of his eye.

"It's alright you don't have to tell me." I told him, I didn't really want to hear anymore nor did I want Josh crying.

"Sorry," he wiped the tear from his eye and looked out of the window.

"Josh!" there was a yell from somewhere down the corridor.

"I'm in Alex's room!" He shouted back. There was a thud of footsteps running down the carpeted landing and Matt burst into the room. I put my hand up in a gesture to say 'hi'.

"Anita said we could go to the river." I saw Josh smile.

"Are you coming Alex?" Matt asked me, smiling.

"Nah, I can see the river from here. I'm not really up to doing anything at the moment." They dashed out the door. A few minutes later I saw them racing across the back garden with a girl who looked younger than them. From what I could see she had long blonde hair that reached her shoulders. I opened my window and could hear them laughing.

I wish I was a normal teenager...

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p> 


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

Dear fellow fanfictioners,

Due to the overload of homework and coursework (and writers block) that I've had since the start of this year, I am putting this Fanfiction on temporary hiatus :(

I am really sorry :( and I will start writing again as soon as the bulk of it is out of the way and have the time...

Any ideas for future chapters are welcome with open arms and will be noted down and hopefully included. :)

Be back soon,

~HollyBlue2


	4. I've Always Been An Early Bird

Thank you for reviewing:

Annonn – Sorry for the wait :/

scamp87 – Yes, that's a good idea :)

Tigertopaz-Titanium Banana – Too much angst?

armygirl1234 – Thank you :)

You'reNeverTooYoungToDie – Thanks :)

ReillyScarecrowRocks – He will meet the others :)

Youngjusticefanatic – Thanks for the ideas... here's your update! :)

DarthZ – Good idea! Will take that in for a future chapter :)

Double-oh-nothing – thanks, glad you enjoy it

AroerEtholin – Thanks :)

Snowflake13300 – Glad you like it!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: No I don't own anything... unfortunately...<p>

Sorry I have taken so long to update, I've had a break for a while I do my AS exams... Only 2 left... :)

Thank you to my wonderful Beta's Valkyriexx and Imagination95... What would I do without you?...

* * *

><p><strong>The Wonders of a New Family<strong>

**Chapter 3:** "**I've always been an early bird."**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning; 0600 on a Saturday morning. I got up and went to the toilet that was at the other end of the hallway.<p>

After I'd finished I wandered downstairs and into the living room. It was really quiet and peaceful. I liked it. I sat on the settee, there was no one around so I turned the TV on quiet and began to watch the news as nothing else was on that was worth watching. I tuned out of the news as it was never interesting.

"-lex?" I thought I heard someone call my name and I snapped my head round to my left where the social worker was stood at the doorway.

"Uh... yeah?" I said unsurely.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Habit, I suppose. I've always been an early bird." Anita came towards me and sat on the sofa next to me.

"How've you been settling in?" She asked me in a kind voice.

"Fine, thanks." I said, I wasn't sure if that was true or not. Sure I had made a friend or two, but my past was haunting me.

The rest of the day seemed to go well; I stayed in my room mostly. Thinking. I do way too much of it really; I always seem to think about Jack. I don't want to. It hurts me to think of the explosion that killed her.

* * *

><p>Josh came into my room later that night. I had been sat in bed reading a book when he entered.<p>

"I didn't think we were allowed in each other's rooms after eleven." I said.

"We aren't, but I don't care to be honest," He smiled at me. It was odd because as soon as he told me there was a knocking on the door. I saw Josh panic and he dashed under my bed. He wasn't big for his age which was good because he wouldn't have fit.

The door creaked open and I knew instantly something was wrong. A figure came in, he was dressed in back and he had a balaclava over his face. Only his eyes showed. The clouds moved out of the way of the moon and his eyes reflected the light, they were a dark chestnut brown and cold.

"Who are you?" I said, playing scared.

"No one; just your worst nightmare." He pulled out a gun and the black barrel glinted in the moonlight. He stepped towards me and I shuffled backwards to the wall. Another step, he raised the gun as if to hit me and came closer.

A slight creak from the door was enough to make him turn round and I dashed over to the window and saw another man come in, he grabbed the mysterious man around the neck and placed a hand over his nose and mouth to stop the choking noise. Just as he was about to pass out the new figure cupped the others chin and head and twisted with immense force. A sickening crunch and I knew he had snapped his neck.

"Alex?" the man said. He sounded worried.

"Yeah," I said shakily. "Who are you?" I asked. The man opened his mouth to explain. "Wait!" I said, remembering Josh under the bed. It would be disastrous if he found out something he wasn't supposed to.

"Josh... You can come out now." I heard a huffing and puffing as Josh eased himself out from the tight space. I smirked at the sight. He came and stood next to me looking at me as I stared at the man in front of me.

"Who are you?" Josh asked. The man turned around.

"Wait!" I shouted, quietly. He just looked at us and turned the light on.

"You!" I exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"Someone has to look out for you."

* * *

><p>... So who is it? Guess right and you get a cookie!<p>

Please review!


	5. But, He Saved Our Lives Though

Wow! Thank you everyone for their reviews!

Jellie Smiff, PoisonIvy1998, Anonmon13, J'aime Lire, bluefood12, Synchro lover, Amethyst Lilac, WritergGrl, youngjusticefanatic, Chasingluck, LoneWolfe DarthZ and Lacus01.

I have to tell you that none of you guessed right! :P ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Wonders of a New Family<strong>

**Chapter 4: "But, he saved our lives though."**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, who are you?" Josh asked.<p>

"The name is Lewis." With that I burst out laughing.

"Cut the act!" I told him. He just frowned at me.

"Urm... That is my name..." I think it dawned on him why I was laughing. "Oh... No, not while I'm on my own on duty, the code names are mainly for radio purposes."

"I see."

"Your name is Josh, right?" He asked.

"How did you know?" He said eyes wide.

"I work for the government, I have been sent to look after Alex here while everyone is," he seemed to search for the right word, I wasn't sure if he didn't want to give much away. "Away."

"Away? And you aren't?"

"Stop it, Alex!" He stressed. I stopped and looked at the body by our feet; it was strange, having a conversation with it there. The man, I remember him as Wolf, followed my gaze and picked the man up and hoofed him over his shoulder and left the room silently. I went to the window and about a minute later saw a dark shadow make its way across the field around the back of the house before disappearing into the wooded area.

Josh looked at me like I was a lunatic and walked silently out of my room. I leapt back into my bed, turned off the light and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning nothing was said about what happened the previous night. That was a good thing I think...<p>

About halfway through breakfast there was a knock on the door and everyone simultaneously looked towards it, wondering who was there. Anita answered it and their voices were quiet as they went to the office. Josh and I exchanged silent glances and carried on eating our toast.

I was helping clear up when Anita walked in followed by a worried looking Ben.

"Alex, Ben needs to talk to you urgently." She said. I nodded and followed him to the hallway, no one was near.

"Tell me about last night Alex, are you alright?" He asked. His voice was filled with worry.

"Stop worrying, it was sorted." I told him. He ran a hand over his face and then through his hair.

"I know it was sorted, but if he hadn't have got here in time, who know how it would have ended. Did anyone else see?" I didn't know whether to tell him about Josh or not. I shook my head, looking at the floor. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Alex, I need to know." He stated, not really give me much choice now to tell him about Josh.

"...Josh, he saw." I said. "Please don't..." I didn't really know what I was going to say but Ben turned back to the dining room.

"Josh?" He called and his looked up, his green eyes looking directly at me. He walked towards Ben and looked up at him. Ben put both his hands on his shoulders.

"Tell me what happened last night." He told him. I saw Josh glance at me but I ignored it and he took a breath.

"I was in Alex's room. I know I shouldn't have been but I heard someone coming and there was a knock at the door. I hid under the bed and Alex asked who he was and he told him he was his worst nightmare. And... and..." He trailed off, tears threatening to fall from his eyes and his face red.

"And he was going to shoot me with his gun but Lewis came in." I finished for him, seeing the state he's worked himself into.

"Lewis told me what he did; it was unacceptable to do that in front of you two." He frowned and shook his head.

"But, he saved our lives though."

* * *

><p>:) Please review! :D<p> 


End file.
